for the first time, forever
by allihyun
Summary: karena yang pertama selalu membutuhkan keberanian yang lebih nyata [ficlet/daisuki/almost pwp]


**for the first time, forever**

**[aomomo/daisuki fanfiction]**

**Oneshot. Pwp (plot? What plot?). there's a reason why I put it on M-rated ;w;**

**Kuroko no Basuke **( c )** Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**for the first time, forever**

( c )** allihyun**

**Fanfic ini didedikasikan untuk presiden mechom : Lia Kazehaya **

_Tidak mengambil keuntungan material apapun dari fanfiksi ini. _

**Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

**for the first time, forever**

Pintu itu terbuka ringan menampakkan sosok yang sebelumnya tersembunyi di baliknya, menimbulkan suasana canggung yang menebar di atmosfer ruangan. Tetes-tetes air mengalir melewati bahu tegapnya, kemudian torsonya yang terbuka, hingga ujung-ujung rambut biru tuanya yang berkilauan tertimpa sinar lampu. Wangi sabun hotel tercium pekat dalam indera penciuman. Bahkan bau kamper dari pengharum ruangan pun tak bisa menyaingi pesonanya yang mengikat. Sosok itu bagai candu di antara rerimbunan bunga yang mendominasi ruangan mereka saat ini.

Bahu Satsuki menegang, kaku, seperti ada lengan-lengan kuat yang sengaja mencengkeramnya hingga lehernya seperti tercekik. Ingin bergerak, ingin melihat ke arah lain tapi tidak bisa. Pipinya bersemu merah, sial. Laki-laki di depannya terlalu nyata untuk diabaikan. Degupan di jantungnya terlalu kuat untuk disepelekan. Satsuki ada dalam dunia nyata, bukan khayalan semata.

Satsuki ada di kamarnya. Bukan, kamar _mereka_ dan ini nyata.

"D-Dai-_chan_, sudah selesai?"

Laki-laki di depannya mengangguk, menyeringai. Sebelah tangannya mengusap untaian rambutnya yang basah dengan handuk sementara yang satu lagi digunakan untuk berkacak pinggang. Fokus Satsuki terbelah, antara seringaian tanda bahaya atau torso Daiki yang terlalu menggoda.

"Kalau belum selesai aku belum akan keluar, Satsuki. Atau kau mau membantuku menyelesaikan_nya _di dalam?"

_Apa coba maksudnya?_

"_Pervert_! Dai-_chan hentai no ganguro no baka no aho_!"

Satsuki melempar bantal berselimut bunga-bunga di sampingnya ke arah Daiki lalu menghambur begitu saja ke pintu kamar mandi di belakang Daiki bersama dengan sejumput pakaiannya. Pintu berlapis kaca itu terhentak di balik punggungnya.

Mengharapkan Daiki bersikap manis di malam pertama mereka adalah kebodohan luar biasa.

.

.

Satsuki mengamati bayangan dirinya yang jatuh dalam cermin setinggi badannya yang terletak di depan dirinya. Tidak ada yang salah dalam bayangannya. Dirinya terpantul sempurna dengan balutan _lingerie_ tipis yang mengekspose lekuk tubunya. _Lingerie_ berwarna merah marun itu terlihat pas di badannya, Satsuki tampak luar biasa.

Sama luar biasanya dengan degupan jantungnya yang tidak bisa diajak berkompromi. Riuh rendah menyelimutinya sejak resepsi pernikahannya dengan Daiki tadi selesai digelar. Malam ini adalah malam khusus baginya, juga Daiki. Ada rasa takut yang berbayang dalam benaknya.

Bagaimana nanti semuanya akan terjadi? Apakah akan berjalan lancar? Apakah akan sakit? Apakah Daiki tidak kecewa dengan tampilan fisiknya? Apakah semuanya sudah dia persiapkan dengan baik sebagai seorang wanita?

Malam pertama memang bukan hal yang utama dalam sebuah biduk pernikahan, tapi tetap saja, judulnya yang pertama. Segala hal yang pertama selalu membutuhkan keberanian yang lebih nyata. Apalagi bagi wanita, di mana ranjang adalah salah satu bentuk dedikasi bagi suaminya.

Malam ini adalah malam pertama dan satu-satunya. Pertama kali Satsuki menyerahkan dirinya utuh untuk Daiki. Mempercayakan masa depannya kelak pada bahu laki-laki itu. Menjadikan bahu kokohnya sebagai sandaran dan genggamannya akan menuntun Satsuki melalui jalanan selanjutnya yang tidak terduga.

Malam ini adalah yang pertama, yang membuka segalanya.

Sekali lagi Satsuki memandang pantulan dirinya di cermin, meyakinkan dirinya sendiri dan berkata 'aku mencintai Dai-_chan_' seolah itu adalah mantra penguat. Matanya terpejam sejenak dan hembusan napasnya yang panjang menjadi hal terakhir yang dilakukannya sebelum membuka pintu kamar mandi.

Di balik pintu, Daiki tiba-tiba membisu, mukanya memerah.

.

.

Detik jam berlalu dan segalanya semakin biru bagi Satsuki.

Wanita itu tak lagi ingat bagaimana mereka mengawalinya, bagaimana rasa gugup yang membelenggunya hilang, juga bagaimana dia bahkan bisa bergerak sinkron ritmis sesuai tempo yang Daiki ciptakan. Dunianya menjadi putih saat Daiki membisikkan kata cinta lirih di telinga Satsuki. Hanya sekali dan itu sudah membuat Satsuki bahagia sampai mati.

Tidak, tidak. Ini bukan hasrat semata, atau hasrat yang dibalut rasa cinta. Kasih sayang bukan hanya tentang cinta, tapi juga sayang, juga perhatian, juga pengabdian, juga kepedulian. Daiki mengasihi Satsuki, begitu juga sebaliknya. Karena itulah, Satsuki rela jika Daiki yang menyentuhnya.

Karena Daiki suaminya dan Satsuki menyayanginya.

Lewat sentuhan tangannya yang memabukkan, Satsuki membiarkan dirinya tenggelam dalam nuansa yang diciptakan Daiki. Satsuki membiarkan Daiki membimbingnya menuju dunia yang hanya berisi putih dan putih. Dunia tempat Satsuki tidak perlu berpijak, karena hanya Daiki yang perlu dia pegang. Sekuatnya, sekencangnya.

Berbagai memori berkelebatan silih berganti di setiap tarikan yang Daiki berikan. Di saat mereka pertama kali berjumpa di tengah terik mataharai yang panas, Daiki mengingatkannya melalui kecupan yang berkobar dari ritme ringan hingga ritme yang Satsuki susah untuk mengejar. Membakar api dalam diri Satsuki hingga wanita itu menyambut rengkuhan Daiki dan menarik Daiki ke dalam dirinya, mengenalnya lebih dalam, lebih dalam dan lebih dalam.

Satsuki tidak perlu takut untuk terjatuh ataupun pecah karena rapuh. Karena Daiki yang merengkuhnya akan selalu menjaganya, hingga keping-keping terkecil dalam diri Satsuki.

"Satsuki, _aishiteru_."

Selalu, selamanya.

.

.

**[end]**

Anjrit! Ini apa yaaaa? Wwww…_I'm sorry to make such a pwp story_, jadi merasa mesum /plak. Untuk Liyak, semoga ini sesuai sama yang lo pengen hakhakhak pendek emang yang penting semut kan? ;w; lo orang pertama yang bikin gue berhasil bikin semut macem ini u.u sungkem sini sama gue hohohhh habis ini Daiki cuma buat gue ;)

Dan buat semuanya, terima kasih sudah membaca, _review_? Haha

**Story only=783words**

**080514, hometown**

**allihyun**


End file.
